Mischief's Children
by guidinglight18
Summary: Based on an LJ norsekink prompt: Loki loves his many children, even the ones he was forced to hide. Contains implications of slash and crossovers.


Based off a fill for the norsekink meme on LJ. Five drabbles. Contains crossovers with BBC's Merlin, Legend of the Seeker, Syfy's Alice, Pirates of the Caribbean, X-Men, and White Collar.

1. **Morgana **

His first daughter had been conceived in an act of misplaced revenge. It had been shortly after the disaster with Svaðilfari, and when Loki could endure no more of Thor's humiliating accounts of the long months he'd spent as a horse, he'd fled Asgard to go hide out on Midgard. The mortal city there, Camelot, famed to their people was primitive and squalid but it suited his purposes.

Uther Pendragon had been a young man, a lout who boasted of great prowess with women and battle and abhorred magic of all kinds, going so far as to burn the innocent citizens of his own city. Loki had been reminded unpleasantly of the man his older brother was growing to be and so, disguised in the form of a noble woman, Lady Vivienne, had entered into his seduction of Uther. The man was promised to a mortal woman Lady Igraine, whom Loki felt had small traces of Avalonian magic flowing through her veins and whom he knew a small bit of fondness for but she would find no happiness with Uther.

It had only taken short weeks to pull the man fully under the spell of Lady Vivienne, herself the wife of a friend of his Gorlois, and they had fallen into bed. He had planned to reveal himself as a sorcerer in front of Uther's court for humiliation. It had not occurred to him that Slephnir would not be a one time thing, even being in the form of a borrowed female body. Morgana's magic called deeply from within him, signaling her imminent arrival.

He hid himself away in the guise of a peasant serving woman in the home of a kind mortal woman named Hunith, herself pregnant with a son much too powerful in the womb to be fully human, and after the ninth months was ended, slipped into the home of Gorlois and Vivienne, casting a spell of control, made them believe fully that the newborn babe was theirs. He could feel the vague parental pulling in his subconscious, the need to stay with her but he could not go home to Asgard with another babe and face his father and brother's scorn of his perceived femininity.

He didn't look back when he left and forgot until they encountered a dark sorceress in the halls of Avalon a century later, sworn to look after her golden half-brother's body for long years until he awoke again and saw reflected in her eyes his own cunning.

2. **Cara / Mad Hatter **

They had been conceived when Loki had been learning to explore the realms beyond Yggdrasil's branches. Pocket realms of magic, or technology, or imagination. Realms that only the most skilled could enter or know of, places that Heimdall's reach could not see. He had not thought to keep them, the sting of Hel's recent abandonment in the Underworld a knife in his heart, he decided to place them in realms that would most suit their dispositions. Their father had not entered into his thoughts, for Loki could scare remember who he had been.

The girl, a child of unsurpassed beauty, the ever changing green-blue eyes that he possessed in her face, that could look through a person he left with a loving family in a land called D'Hara. She screamed and cried when he handed her to the woman, passing himself off as a traveler who had found the girl abandoned on the side of the road. Better after all to leave her with a family that loved children, then see her suffer the same fates of her older sisters, grown into darkness and hate. They named her Cara and he left, content in the knowledge he had chosen well.

(After, looking in, he was convinced there was a curse placed on his offspring, when he saw the woman that Cara had been molded into, tough and cold and forged in pain and hate, a stolen relic. A woman that could be placed in the highest honored ranks of the Valkyries, one who would deem even Lady Sif's famed skills as amateur.)

Her brother, fraternal and as far different in looks as night and day from his sister, dark eyed and wild hair, with a gleam of madness in his eyes even as a child he placed in the land known as Wonderland. The boy grew into mischief and thievery, the land overtaken by a Red Queen, and learned to straddle the fence between one side and another. He had all the self-interested qualities of his father, along with the sly intelligence.

Mad Hatter was his moniker, though in truth the name his foster family had given him was David. He would know of no true loyalty except to himself and his own life until a young girl would wake him up to his deeply buried emotions and feelings of loyalty and integrity. Conducting himself for her in a manner worthy of any Aesir warrior.

When on Midgard long, long after Loki would run into David in a crowded street one day, a long way from Wonderland, picking out a ring for his girlfriend, Alice. No one could fault him if David met a kind stranger that day who helped him pay for the ring that he couldn't quite afford.

3. **Jack Sparrow **

Jack had been a handful of a child. Loki had been sure had he actually been a frail mortal, he'd have killed the child in his anger at his tiny little trickster's antics. Jack had taught him sympathy for Frigga, even through his anger at Odin, having taken two more of his children from him, Jack's older brothers, born different and cast away from delicate Aesir eyes.

Jack's father was not an attractive man by any standards, mortal or Aesir. Long stringy hair, the perpetual smell of rum and the tendency of wanderlust, he was a true pirate in all mortal words. Midgard had changed since the last time Loki had stepped foot in it, barely years away from his childhood then, and he'd been having fun learning all the new tricks and ideas of their realm.

Not attractive but a clever man. It had taken one game of cards and a bottle of rum for the pirate to declare that Loki himself was not a mere man and two more bottles before Loki had lost himself in the heat of the moment. Teague far from being a scared running mortal was delighted at the thought of his trickster get, born in the middle of a rolling storm on a rickety ship.

Jack took after both of them in his nature. Tricky, cunning and prone to wanderlust, he never the less had his rebellious period, where he had joined the East India Trading Company to spite his father, who'd cursed and spat and declared the boy no son of his. 18 years Loki had raised one of his children, a boy who had given him a headache and knew him as no one else but Lucy Teague, the illusion Loki used that suited him in the mortal realm.

By the time that Jack would once again see his father Loki had gone off, both of them bored with each other now that their son was grown and gone, and he'd gotten into many scrapes that had taken a lot of Loki's considerable patience and silver tongue to get him out of behind the scenes. He would never be able to pay off all the favors he owed the sea goddess Calypso.

4. **Raven Darkholme/Mystique**

He had thought for a long time (until the truth of his own birth was revealed) that her strange coloring had been a result of the incestous union between himself and his half brother Balder. A trick of course, one that had gone off without a hitch and with no one the wiser, done in the heat of boredom, but one in which he would once again have to hide the results of. Olympians and the gods of the Ancient Egyptians might be of a mind of favoritism towards such unions, to the Aesir it was unforgivable. As many other things of Loki's nature were.

She was a natural shapeshifter, and thus easy to find a family to hide her with. Within days of her birth her blue skin and red hair had been replaced with her father's blonde coloring, pale skin bleeding away the blue. He contemplated other realms to hide her in, realms accepting of magic and all it's vices, for Midgard was a place of science now and what magic was left in the realm had retreated into hiding but in his haste, he left her where he was most familiar.

New York. He thought about staying, could raise her himself in this world, like he had done Jack, but Thor's coronation was coming soon. Loki could not leave Asgard at such a crucial time for long and 20 years of absence would be noticed, his comings and goings lately being more watched. The realm had once again changed, cars and planes and wondrous inventions of science that not even the Aesir, with all their knowledge and power had been able to think of. Mortals, with their short lives, truly seemed to have a knack for the innovative.

The woman had seemed an accepting sort. She herself had a buried ability deep inside her, one of empathy. She immediately had felt for the woman Loki had claimed to be, a dying widow whose husband had been a soldier in the recent war. He stayed with her for months, cultivating a friendship that grew and when Loki's human illusion 'died', she took in her friend's daughter to raise as her own.

(He had not counted on her finding a husband. A bigot of a man, an American with Nazi sympathies and one who, when confronted with the true nature of his late wife's eight year old stepdaughter would leave her abandoned to fend for herself until she was taken in by a boy with an extraordinary mutation, a friend but one who would never quite fill the hole or need in Raven Darkholme's soul.)

Mystique was everything that her bearer had become, a woman forced to hide in a world that would never accept her.

5. **Neal Caffrey**

When the coronation grew closer and closer and Loki had gotten annoyed at his brother's growing arrogance and battle lust, he once again decided to lose himself for a short time in the realm of Midgard, content to plan and think on the dilemma of Thor's upcoming crown and have a bit of fun at the same time. His brother simply was not yet ready for the crown.

The young Tony Stark had been a delightful companion to the college student known as Lucy Caffrey. Intelligent, even more intelligent a mortal then Teague had been and rich, she had spent a few short years playing the part of the flirty academic rival. He would never know it, but he had even inspired the idea to let the Jotuns into Asgard on the day of Thor's coronation, taken from a throw away line he had said over a science project that the young Tony and Lucy had been paired to work on.

Neal was born completely human. A beautiful, intelligent human of course, but completely human all the same. Even Jack had in his veins a trace of magic that had gotten him out of his many scrapes, but Loki's get from Stark was a true mortal. A young boy with another trickster nature, and a love of beauty and art that on Asgard would get his young son mocked as much as Loki's love of knowledge had been.

Tony Stark was not a young teenager prepared to be a father, so Lucy Caffrey left the college and disappeared, leaving a note and a birth certificate on the steps of an adoption agency in California. She did not leave until she saw him get adopted by a woman she considered worthy, a young, attractive wife of a police officer, Nichole Halden.

He would find his way to NY eventually, through various misdeeds of a nature true to his birth, and would one day run into Loki in the same street his older brother David had gotten an engagement ring at a week before. And if a certain Elizabeth Burke had made it home safe to her husband after a distraught young man had confessed a story of Nazi treasure to a stranger in the street, well, Loki would never mention his good deeds to Thor or the Avengers.


End file.
